


Feel

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Issues, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Good Cop Bad Cop, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Post-Divorce, Protection, Quickies, Safer Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sir Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Being interviewed about a missing persons case and being turned on by Bill's 'bad cop' approach.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Feel

“Larry, I told you to stop flirting with my customers.” You scolded the old man on the barstool as you refilled his drink. Two suits walked through the bar doors. “What can I get you?” You announced before they sat down. 

They flashed their badges simultaneously. “I’m agent Tench, this is agent Ford from the FBI. Are you y/n?” 

“Ooh, someone’s in trouble.” A drunk Larry slurred his speech, earning a glare from the younger agent. 

“Um, yeah, that’s me. What’s this about?” You furrowed your eyebrows. 

The younger agent spoke, “Is there somewhere we can talk? An office maybe?” 

“Oh yeah, just a sec.” You waved over a coworker. “Jaime, can you cover me for a while?” The girl nodded and rushed over to your station at the bar. “Follow me.” You led the two agents to a small office in the back of the bar. “Does this work?” You waved your arms around.

“This is fine.” Agent Ford spoke and took a seat in a chair while agent Tench sat on the edge of the table. 

Agent Ford flipped through a small folder on the table. When he finished, he handed the files to the older agent, who took less time looking through the pages. “We don’t have much time, so I’ll cut to the chase. Do you recognize this man?” Agent Tench showed you a picture of one of your regulars. 

Your face crinkled into a confused expression. “Uh, he comes in sometimes, but I haven’t seen him in a few days, why?” You blurted out. 

“We have witnesses saying they saw you talking to him the night he was killed in his apartment.” Agent Ford said calmly. 

“Killed?” You repeated, trying to wrap your mind around the new information. 

Agent Tench sighed and stood up from the table to walk around you and slam his hand on the table. “Did you or did you not talk to Scott Watson the night of his disappearance?” His voice sounded louder. 

Your face blushed slightly. “Yes.” You shook your head, trying to remember. “I think so.” You weren’t entirely sure of your memory with the older man breathing down your neck. It embarrassed you a little that you felt wetness pool in your panties just from one little outburst. 

You saw the tan line of a wedding ring on his naked finger. Your gaze must have lingered a little too long because Bill pulled his hand away, clearing his throat as he walked around the table to take a seat next to agent Ford. 

“You guys don’t think I killed him do you?” You questioned. 

“Did you?” Agent Ford asked simply.

You scoffed, “No.” The two agents looked at you in silence. “He was my last customer in the bar and he offered to walk me to my car. That’s all that happened.” 

“You didn’t see anyone else around?” Agent Tench grilled. 

You closed your eyes in thought. “No, no I don’t remember.” 

“I’m going to need you to think a little harder, y/n.” Agent Tench’s voice was strong and accusing. 

“I’m telling you I don’t remember.” You repeated in a snarky voice. “It was dark and I was tired. If there was someone there, they must have been hiding. I don’t remember.” 

Before either agent could remark, there was a knock on the door. Jaime opened the door, peeking her head in, “I’m sorry there’s someone on the phone asking for an Agent Ford…” Her gaze ping-ponged between the two men in the room. 

The younger agent stood up, giving a single nod to agent Tench before leaving the room. Jaime gave you the “are you okay” look. Your eyes shot back, “I’m fine.” She closed the door, leaving you in the room with agent Tench. 

The two of you sat in the room in silence, your eyes wandered around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with each other. 

“Do you really think I know something about this guy’s murder?” Agent Tench’s eyes and yours finally met. 

“We have to look at every lead.” He admitted. 

You nodded, understandingly. “Right, but I have to be honest. This whole good cop, bad cop thing you’re doing, that doesn’t really intimidate me.” He cocked his head, not giving you a response, but still showing his curiosity. “Yeah, um, don’t get me wrong, you play the part well.” You laughed to yourself. You weren’t sure if you should keep talking. 

“It doesn’t work on you, huh?” You could have sworn you saw a flicker of teasing in his eyes before they darted to your lips. 

You held back a grin. “Actually,” you bit your lip before continuing, “it does work, just not in the way you want it to.” You almost regretted saying it the minute you heard it leave your mouth. This wasn’t like you. Flirting with some man you just met. You don’t even know his first name, but you do know that you want him. You want him more than anyone you’ve met before. 

“And how does it work for you?” He asked, swiping his tongue across his lips. He debated dragging his chair closer to you, studying your breath. He settled on sitting on the edge of the table again. He wanted to get closer to you. He couldn’t explain the connection, but he wanted more. 

You couldn’t find the courage to admit what the show of dominance did to you. You suddenly felt very shy. If you were able to bottle the tension in the room, it would be strong enough to take out a whole army. Bill sensed the concern and worried he might have done something to make you uncomfortable. He looked back at the door. Holden has been gone for an awfully long time, he thought to himself. Maybe he should leave and go see what’s taking him so long. He decided on it, just about to get up from the position on the table, when you finally spoke up. “It turns me on.” You said it so quickly that Bill thought he imagined it at first. But then he saw you playfully bite your lip again and he knew he heard it right. 

“Is that right?” He didn’t know how else to respond other than in questions. He couldn’t remember the last time someone flirted with him. Were you flirting with him? Or were you just confessing, giving him a tip on his next interview? 

You nodded your head. 

“And you want some help with that?” You barely noticed the change in color on his cheeks. If you responded in disgust he thought he would run out or throw up. What was he doing. This was not like him at all. 

“Are you offering?” You smirked, looking him up and down. “How long do you think your partner will be gone?” 

You did want something to happen. You put it all out in the air. 

“Long enough.” 

Agent Tench stood up and you copied his actions, only to take his place on the desk, opening up your legs for him to fit between them. He’s on you before you can finish a thought. His lips crash into yours and he cups your breasts into his hands. He’s not rough like you would have expected. No, he carefully massages your tits in his grasp. You can’t help but moan and you have to silently remind yourself that you’re at work. There are customers outside. There is an FBI agent outside who could walk at any minute. And that thought alone should scare you, it should make you reconsider this whole idea, but instead, it makes you want the man even more. It makes you feel desperate a little and maybe you are. 

God knows, Bill is. How long as he been separated now? He hasn’t been separated for longer than he’s gone without sex, that’s all he knows. He can’t remember the last time Nancy touched him. Or even the last time he touched himself. He never liked jacking off. He felt perverted and maybe that was because of the beating he got when his dad caught him as a teenager. 

Now, here he was, with a woman who seemed to want him as much as he wanted you. 

He removes his hands from your breasts and moves them to your hips instead, pulling you into him and fuck, he feels so big. His hands work at the button on your pants, while you focus on the belt on his. You almost simultaneously slide your hand into each other’s pants and the groan he lets out is the sexiest sound you’ve ever heard. He takes his hand away from your crotch to pull your pants down off of your hips. 

You come to your senses for a minute, “Wait, wait.” He’s worried you changed your mind. His breath catches in his throat. “Are you…” You have to clear your throat to get it out. “Are you, you know? Are you clean?” You hope it doesn’t sound rude. 

He sighs, releasing the breath. “Oh, yes… are you…?” He can’t get the question out either. 

You nod quickly, “Yes, I’m on birth control so…” He grinds his hips against you. “And also…” 

He looks at you, almost hoping he could read minds right about now. “Don’t be shy.” He says. 

“I don’t know your name.” You say casually, keeping your hand on his cock through his boxers so that he knows you’re still interested. 

He smiles. “Bill. Now can we do this before my partner gets back?” 

“Yes… Bill.” At some point, Bill’s undone pants fall below his hips. Your hand slipped through the thin fabric of his boxers and pulled out his rock hard cock. He was thick and ran a finger over the prominent veins. It was hard for him to hold back the moan that threatened to escape his lips when you wrapped your hand around his cock. His cock was huge and heavy in your hand. You stroked him in your hand, noticing the precum leaking from the tip, and brushed your thumb over it and watched it stretch between your raised thumb on the slit. 

“Oh, you’re a tease.” Bill’s lips latched onto your neck and his teeth teased your skin. His hands ran up your sides and around your back, pulling your body close to him. Your breasts were pressed against his chest and he could imagine the feeling of your hard nipples on his bare chest. He let you jerk him off a couple more times before he grew impatient. His wanted his hard cock inside of you.

He was desperate and it probably had a lot to do with the fact that he couldn’t even remember the last time he had sex. Even if he could, it was probably something quick to see if he could reignite the passion between him and Nancy. He grabbed your wrist and tried to pull your hand away from his twitching cock, second guessing his actions, but you played your odds. His grip wasn’t that hard on you anyway, so he wasn’t sure he wanted to stop. “We’re having fun, aren’t we?” Your words came out kind of sharp and Bill realized that you were almost as desperate as him. 

It was enough reassurance to take his dick in his hand and align it with your wet pussy. “You think you can handle it?” Bill asked when he saw the almost frightened look in your eyes. 

You squirmed against the tip of his cock. “Yes, Bill.” You pleaded impatiently. “Please. I’m ready.” 

Bill forced the head of his cock into your cunt and your lungs threatened to release a loud moan, but it got caught in your throat. All that escaped was a desperate little whimper. “Fuck, you’re tight.” Bill breathed into your ear while stretching you out by slowly pushing his cock inside of you. You weren’t near as prepared for him as you would have liked, but the way your pussy squeezed him and halted his progress felt painfully good. At some point, Bill had to forcefully thrust his hips forward to fit the thickest part of his cock inside of you. This time, the moan stuck in your throat managed to escape. It was loud and you were afraid someone would come back to check on you and Bill had to remind you again to stay quiet. He stilled inside of you, he’d say it was because he was allowing you to adjust, but honestly, so was he. He was trying not to finish too quickly. 

You found pleasure in the way Bill’s cock fit in your cunt. Your walls were stretching around him and you adapted to his size quicker than you thought. One of your hands held onto the edge of the table while the other was gripping Bill’s shoulder. “Bill, you fill me up so good.” You moaned against him. 

You weren’t expecting a chuckle when you said that and you thought you sounded dumb, but you understood when he spoke. “That’s not all of it.” You looked down to see if he was right. He was. 

He weighed the idea of fucking you with just half of his cock. “I can take it.” You said in a sigh and Bill thrusted the rest of his cock inside of you in one swift motion. You moaned again loudly, but Bill managed to place his palm over your mouth to silence you. 

Bill fucked your cunt at a quick pace, causing you to whimper against his hand. He leaned into you, whispering every dirty praise that came to his mind. “Touch yourself.” He commanded and your hand urgently fell between your bodies and came in contact with your wet, swollen clit. He gave you the task because he was getting close and didn’t want to leave you dissatisfied. “Are you close?” He removed his hand from your mouth and placed it on your hip, digging his fingers into the skin. 

“Yes, sir.” You moaned, feeling his cock thrusting in and out of your cunt, stuffing you full of his throbbing member.

Sir? He thought to himself, noticing how his cock reacted by twitching inside of you. “Fuck yes.” He made his arousal known. “Call me that again.” 

“Oh fuck, sir, your cock feels so good inside of me.” You obliged, holding on tightly to his muscled back. Bill began losing his quick pace. It became erratic and wasn’t going to last much longer. “Cum with me, Bill.” You begged, wanting to feel him release inside of you. 

He bucked his hips into you fiercely in shallow thrusts as your walls clenched around him. Soft groans escaped his lips against your neck. His teeth dug into your neck. “Fuck.” He moaned one last time before he came inside of you. Spurts of white hot cum emptied inside of you as you found your own orgasm, moaning Bill’s name through it. You released broken whimpers from your mouth, the sound harmonizing well with Bill’s overwhelming grunts. Bill withdrew his softening cock from your quivering pussy. 

He pulled his pants up off of the ground, stuffing his cock back into them. “I’d say that was a successful interrogation.” He joked and then felt the regret because who makes a joke right after sex? 

He was relieved when he heard a breathy chuckle from you. “You mean not all of your interrogations go like that?” You joked back and witnessed a smile from the agent. 

He pulled a card out of his wallet, “No, that’s actually never happened before.” He handed you the business card. 

“So I’m kind of your first?” You read the small font on the white card. 

He rolled his eyes, “Not quite. Call me.” He said has he opened the door, meeting his partner in the hallway. “She doesn’t know anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> any comments are appreciated cause I'm literally an attention whore lol anyways, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
